Tráeme a la vida
by SonamyForever 380
Summary: Sintió como su alma fue arrastrada,llevada al infierno,"y de ahí ya no saldrá nunca mas por unos mil años o más"."quien dijo ese tonto dicho"hablo la eriza"no e perseguido a sonic para terminar aquí...el amor siempre cruza las fronteras...¡no me rendiré!".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!,actualizando,actualizando,actualizando eso es en lo que estoy entretenida en hacer. En fin, esta es mi segunda historia!...es como cumplir dos añitos en fanfic. Esta historia esta basada a la canción Bring Me To Life (Tráeme a la vida) de Amy Lee ¿pero a quien le importa eso? ¡que empiece ahora!**

* * *

><p>Correr ,eso es lo único que hacia en ese momento doloroso de su vida,ya no soportaba ver esa horrible escena de ellos dos,le habían dejado un oscuro y profundo dolor en su inocente corazón.<p>

Era una noche lloviosa,estaba en un bosque con muchos arboles grandes ,para ella era el lugar mas gustoso y a la vez mas despreciable ¿porque? por que ese lugar era donde lo había conocido por primera vez a su amado,sonic. Pero también era el lugar donde vio a su príncipe besándose con su mayor enemiga sally acorn ,la chica millonaria de su papi.

Sally acorn es una chica que no se merece ser apreciada ,pues claro que amy la despreciaba ...pero sonic... la notaba como alguien diferente a todas las demás chicas . Esa ardilla siempre usaba esa mascara con sonic,le engañaba, el era el único que la veía como una mujer bonita.

Corría sin rumbo a la nada ,quería alejarse de el ,pero es imposible alejarse de alguien que corre a la velocidad del viento . Todo empeoraba cada vez mas para la eriza rosa , las gotas de la lluvia caían como misiles por causa del viento y los relámpagos sonaban cada vez mas fuerte.

_"espera amy! ,por favor,déjame que te explique"

_"no tienes nada que explicarme!"_lloraba descontrolada_"deja de seguirme!déjame sola!"

_"amy"_dijo sonic agarrándola de los brazos delicadamente_"no es lo que crees,yo no quise,no quise besarla"

_"no digas esa palabra! y ya déjame,no quiero estar contigo!"_chillo la eriza soltándose del agarre de sonic

Millones de lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de amy,le atinaron al blanco,se metieron con la debilidad mas grande de ella...sonic.  
>Se hecho a correr lejos de el ,ya sonic dejo de perseguirla ,pensaba que lo mejor que seria para ella es que descargue toda la ira que tenia dentro...y así contarle lo que paso...realmente.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente..  
>Todos estaban buscando a amy,era de esperarse que estuviera perdida por ahí con sus pensamientos...ya habían buscado en su casa ,en el parque,en la ciudad y hasta knuckles busco tontamente bajo el agua.<p>

_"donde rayos se a metido esa rose!"_gritaba histérico el equidna rojo.

_"knuckles...por favor podrías dejar de gritar,no estas ayudando en nada"_hablo tails el zorrito de dos colas_"sonic...tu donde crees que debe estar?"

El erizo azul estaba sentado en el sofá con las dos manos en su cabeza ,miro a tails con una ceja levantada_"no soy sabio tails,yo que voy a saber en donde estar?"_bufó molesto

_"tranquilo...solo preguntaba"_suspiro_"ya hemos buscado por todas partes pero no aparece."

El trió empezó a hablar sobre amy,y lo que mas se escuchaban eran gritos de el equidna quejándose de todo,no es muy paciente que digamos , su ronca voz irritaba a sonic ,el pobre estaba que le estallaba la cabeza. El erizo se sentía preocupado y un poco extraño , extraño por estar pensando tanto en encontrar a amy y ademas en por que no estaba en los lugares en donde suele no puede ir tan lejos sin "su" sonic.

_"yo ya me he hartado de esa eriza,no se ni siquiera porque los estoy ayudando a buscarla!"_dijo el equidna

_"ehh...chicos"_llamo la conejita desde la cocina

_"ahora no cream"_hablo nuevamente knuckles_"porque no nos olvidamos de esto y dejamos que amy aparezca sola?"

_"chicos"_repitió la coneja

_"ya chicos olvidémonos de esto...y ademas sonic,hay mas erizas con las que puedes liar"

_"oye!"

_"chicos!"

_"que?"_repitieron todos al mismo tiempo

_"emm...bueno..emm..."_se ponía cada ves mas nerviosa ,y los chicos se estaban acercando mas a ella para recibir su respuesta_"es algo de amy?"_pregunto sonic,a lo que cream asintió con la cabeza_"es que...yo se donde esta amy...y no esta en un lugar muy bonito que digamos"

_"que?d-dónde esta?"_pregunto impaciente sonic

Cream se quedo un momento callada y dio una pequeña risa nerviosa , se dejo caer de rodillas mirando a la nada y lo que era una pequeñísima risa nerviosa se convirtió en una risa audible y macabra para todos._"dormida en la vida y despierta en la muerte"

_"cream"_dijo sonic un poco asustado por su comportamiento_"no es momento para bromas,tenemos que encon  
>_"la oscuridad asecha,sonic"_interrumpió con un carácter bruto muy raro en ella_"te pregunto algo,sonic ¿que esta entre la vida y la muerte?¿eh?"<p>

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos,nunca vieron esa reacción en cream ni mucho menos era de preguntar esas cosas,sonaba fría y con gestos muy extraños en ella . Misteriosamente algo estaba pasando,sin duda algo extraño estaba pasando . El trió no respondió esa pregunta de cream ,se quedaron callados un instante,así que cream se respondió por si misma.  
>_"el precipicio"_hablo cream_"es el lugar en donde puedes preferir morir o vivir si es que te arrepientes...esto es una advertencia sonic the hedgehog"_termino lo ultimo sin interés<p>

_"que esta pasando cream?"_pregunto serio,produciendo que la coneja diera de vuelta esa risa macabra

_"quién dijo que yo soy cream?..."_

El trió quedo mas confundido de lo que ya estaba,¿porqué habrá dicho eso?,esa pregunta los atrapo en su mente...se escucho un abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal y pasos que se dirijan hacia ellos a lo que llamo la atención de todos ...y al fijarse quien era...

_"hola chicos ¿cómo están ?"

_"cream?!"_dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mirando a la verdadera coneja,miraron de vuelta por donde estaba esa coneja con la que habían hablado...pero ya no estaba.

_"...eso fue raro"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

POV de amy (creo que así se escribe)

¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?¿porque salí corriendo cuando sonic me iba a explicar todo?,algo esta pasando con migo,algo o alguien me esta controlando ¡no puedo controlarme!¿que esta pasando ,que ocurre con migo?,esto me esta poniendo los pelos de punta. Cuando tenia la oportunidad de hablar con sonic no quise pero en realidad si quise...lo se parezco una loca pero siento como cada ves me voy debilitando...esto no es algo que se ve todos los días...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"lo tenemos todo controlado señor"_afirmó

_"¿todo va como lo planeamos?"_pregunto la persona con una capa negra dando un aspecto espiritual

_"desde luego,la chica esta cerca de su muerte, solo digo que asustamos un poco a sus amigos con una actividad paranormal"_río entre dientes,seguido por la risa malvada de su amo

_"pronto"_dio una pausa_"saldré de este infierno...y todo sera gracias a la adorable niña de cabello rosa"_hablo viendo a la nada ,comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la oscuridad de ese lugar frió con olor a azufre,siendo seguido por su sirviente,un erizo gris con espinas puntiagudas y largas , con lastimadoras en su pelaje y ojos con pupilas demasiado dilatadas . Los dos caminaron hacia la nada desapareciendo entre la oscuridad sin dejar rastro alguno y las únicas palabras que se escucharon antes de desaparecer provenientes de el amo fueron _"mata a esa rose"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_pero si tu...¿como?...si tu estabas...¡¿que demonios acaba de pasar?!_gritó el equidna

_emmm...¿alguien me podría explicarme que esta pasando?_pregunto cream

_tengo que encontrar a amy_dijo el erizo

_sonic espera!_mando tails pero antes de que siguiera hablando ya se había ido corriendo a la velocidad super sonicá _vaya...

*tengo que encontrarla y rápido*pensó sonic mientras corría velozmente dejando un rayo azul detrás suyo. Empezó a buscar en los mismos lugares que había buscado antes pero no había ningún rastro de ella,se ponía cada ves más nerviosos al no saber de ella ,tenia malos pensamientos. Se detuvo por un segundo en medio de la ciudad en la que había pasado más de mil veces viendo a sus alrededores notando a la multitud de gente , muchas erizas eran parecidas a amy,pero ninguna era ella_te encontrare amy,lo juro_musitó por si mismo.

_miren allá arriba!_oyó decir a un camaleón apuntando hacia un edificio,a lo que toda la gente presto atención_¿que esta haciendo ahí?_dijo un lobo_¿quien es ella?

Sabiendo quien era no quiso ver hacia arriba,se quedo congelando fundido en sus pensamientos,*pero y si no es amy,podría ser otra persona,tal ves tenga la buena suerte y no sea amy ¿y que pasa si no lo es?¿debe ser otra persona que tiene retrasos mentales?...no quiero decir que amy tiene retrasos mentales,pero,...nah ,no creo que sea amy* , bravo! por fin un pensamiento bueno en esa cabeza de zombi

_tranquilo sonic no es ella solo ve hacia arriba y...si es amy_

Y ahí estaba,en lo más alto caminando por los bordes sobresaltados de una pieza de pared manteniendo el equilibrio. Sin más que pensar sonic se adentro como un rayo a ese edificio gigantesco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caminaba lentamente por los bordes,viendo a la gente amontonarse para verla,en la altitud en la que estaba solo los notaba como pequeños puntitos ,su pelo se alborotaba por el viento...lo único que hacia era mirar a la nada y caminar por esos bordes tan pequeños que apenas se podía mantener a pie,su mirada era sin luz ,sus ojos que solían brillar siempre se apagaban poco a poco sabiendo que estaba cerca de su propia muerte masiva,ya no tenia esa sonrisa que que hacia iluminar a sus alrededores,según como estaba ella el tiempo estaba nublado,es como si ella controlara el tiempo en el que estaba,como si ella pudiera tener poderes que ni siquiera sabia...como si ella ya no fuera ella,si no otra persona...como si de un santiamén la hubieran cambiado por completo...amy...ya no era amy. Se detuvo cerca de una ventana, se agarro de las rejas que tenia de ella y estiro su cabeza,sintiendo el aire fresco en su cara ...se quedo un momento en esa posición fundida en sus pensamientos...se soltó una mano de la reja quedando muy insegura y la otra aun la mantenía sostenida solo que menos agarrada a la reja y estuvo a punto de...

_amy!_escucho abrir las ventanas dándose un susto por si misma ,perdiendo el equilibrio provocando que se soltara erróneamente de las rejas ...pero antes de caer ...el erizo salvador la sostuvo de su mano.

_"¡¿que es lo que te ocurre?!¡¿por que ases esto?!"_no resivio ninguna respuesta de parte de la eriza

_"¿por que ases esto?"_pregunto un poco más calmado...

El erizo se alarmo al ver que amy se soltaba de su agarre de mano,apenas la mantenía la mitad de su mano,no podía sostenerla por más eriza cerro los ojos manteniéndose en silencio se notaba que tenia pequeñas lagrimas que sobresalían de ellos.

_"suéltame"_hablo con su voz quebrantada

_"no pienso soltarte!"_grito a los cuatro vientos.

_"no te preocupes,a fin de cuantas...nadie me separara de tí...lo juro...lo juro"_hablo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas...una de las mejores pero la más triste de todas.  
>El erizo puso una cara de angustia y dolor al escuchar esto,no quería soltarla,pero no podía aguantar ya más,la eriza rosa cerro los ojos esperando lo peor,se estaba soltando poco a poco hasta que ya no sintió el tacto de sonic. Iba cayendo tan rápidamente ,mientras recordaba esos momentos vividos con sus amigos...la ves que iso su primer pastelillo para regalárselo a cream,que apenas era bebe y usaba pañales...la ves que golpeo sin querer a tails por jugar con su Piko Piko Hammer ,que le había quedado un moretón gigante...la ves que peleo con rouge en una competencia del planeta tierra...la vez que harto a knuckles llegando a un limite agotador por causa de sus bromas,y que termino muy mal...la ves que conoció a chris,del planeta tierra...la ves que lucho contra los Metarex junto a sus amigos para salvar una galaxia entera...y lo más importante y intimo para ella,fue esa hermosa flor blanca brillante que le había obsequiado sonic...ese fue uno de los recuerdos inolvidables para amy...uno de los más grandes regalos de toda su vida...es increíble como pasa el tiempo...todo lo que a hecho en estos años...todas las aventuras...las amistades...las peleas...los lugares que habían recorrido...y lo más importante...el amor que a vivido...ella amo y seguirá amando a sonic,nadie parara eso...le dio gusto recordar todo lo que había vivido con ese erizo azul de ojos verdes ,el ser vivo más rápido que un rayo,sin el...nada de lo nombrado hubiera pasado...el es la causa por las locuras que a hecho para conquistar su corazón,el único amor que persiguió por todos estos años,su primer y único amor eterno que cambio la vida de todos...el único héroe que nunca te defraudara. Sitio el impacto al chocar contra el suelo frio,un charco de sangre se formo a alrededor asustando a toda la gente...todo se puso oscuro ante los ojos de la eriza, escuchando el triste y desgarrador grito de sonic nombrándola.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...¿que les parecio?¿eh?.Estoy tardando un poquito (demasiado) en actualizar los fics. En fin bye! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, hola ¿que tal amigos? aquí les vengo con el segundo capi de "Tráeme a la vida", espero que la disfruten y sin nada mas que decir que empiece la historia!.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC NO ME PERTENECEN, LES PERTENECEN A SEGA.**

* * *

><p>Se despierta somnoliento, tenia ojeras, no pudo dormir en toda la noche ...con tan solo saber que perdió a alguien que le acompaño toda su vida, alguien buena y amable con todos, alguien que hacía ver las cosas de otra forma, alguien positiva y fuerte en los momentos malos y buenos ... a alguien que si valía la pena tenerla al lado suyo ... y con solo pensar eso, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ser el, ya no sería lo mismo sin esa eriza rosa de ojos jades. Se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose a la ventana, mirando el cielo, que yacía nublado con fuertes vientos que disparataban las gotas de lluvia, lo que lo hacía ver como una tormenta incontrolable, recordando lo que había pasado en ese oscuro día de la muerte de amy. Se sentía un completo inútil al no poder salvarla, de todas las veces que había salvado a otras personas justo tenía que fallar en esta, justo con la persona que le juro protegerla siempre. Dio un suspiro largo, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y enfrentar lo que vendría adelante: ir al velorio...el no quería ir, no porque no le agradara, sino porque sería una pérdida de tiempo...si amy ya no esta en ese lugar, ya no estaba ahí ...sino en un lugar mejor...o peor. Pero por tanto que no quisiese tenía que ir por sus amigos, que ahora estaban terriblemente destrozados por la muerte de su amiga.<p>

_"no se que voy a hacer sin ti...amy"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"no voy a salir!" _ decía sollozando.

_"cream por favor, tu no eres la única que esta dolida por amy, nosotros también nos duele que se allá ido...pero hay que ser fuerte. Cream...tenemos que ir al velorio"_

_"no quiero ir a ese maldito velorio rouge!"_ gritaba eufórica encerrada en su cuarto. Desde cuando supo la desgarradora noticia de la muerte de su mejor amiga lo primero que hiso fue encerrarse en su cuarto, no quería aceptar la cruda realidad en la que estaba viviendo, no podía enfrentar lo que estaba pasando.

_"esta bien" _dijo rendida la vampiresa _"si no quieres no iras...solo espero que superes lo que esta pasando, ya verás que todo estará bien"_

_"ojala pudiera creer lo que estás diciendo, nada va a ser lo mismo sin amy...esto es una pesadilla"_ suspiro pesadamente dirigiéndose a su cama y recostándose en ella, dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos color crema _"¿por qué amy? ¿Porque nos abandonas? .Si tan solo pudiera hablar contigo aunque sea solo un minuto, y decirte cuanto te necesito...cuanto te necesitamos todos" _hablo por ultimo cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo todo el dolor que tenia dentro.

Rouge sintió lastima por la pequeña conejita, estaba terriblemente mal, ni hablar de como se sintió cuando se entero de la noticia...y la pregunta que todos se hacían era ¿por que amy llego a ese límite de muerte?...nadie lo sabía, pero estaban seguros de que tuvo que ver algo con sonic, quien por su parte afirmaba que no es verdad lo que decían, pero para rouge era medio sospechoso de que no lo fuera _"descansa cream"_ musito

_"rouge"_ hablo tails el zorrito de dos colas dirigiéndose hacia la vampira con una mirada fría...la misma mirada que tenían los demás. Se habían llevado toda la felicidad y la alegría que tenían junto con su mejor amiga amy …lo bueno es que ella dejo su marca en la vida de cada uno de ellos, fue parte de las inolvidables aventuras que habían vivido, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaban, pero ahora…ya no esta. Pero por lo menos un pequeño brillo de amy vivió en su pasado y vive en sus corazones aunque ya no este. La blanca dio un suspiro, ella sabia el porqué se dirigía hacia ella. _"oye...emm...cream esta."._

_"mal tails, no quiere salir" _le contesto cortante al zorrito dando nuevamente un suspiro _"no se que hacer para que salga no quiere, no.."._

_"tranquila, se le pasara... ¿nos vamos? knuckles nos esta esperando"_

_"¿qué? ah...si, claro...vamos" _dijo mientras estaba empezando a caminar junto a el zorrito _emm...¿tails?

_"¿sí?"_

_"bueno...emm, ¿tú crees que ...sonic tenga que ver algo de, ya sabes..."_pregunto un poco nerviosa. Tails paró en seco un momento quedándose en silencio en el lugar en el que estaba...no hiso absolutamente nada, solo se quedo ahí parado. La vampiresa estaba más nerviosa que antes, había metido la pata al preguntar eso...si savia que sonic era el mejor amigo de tails ¿cómo le iba a preguntar eso de su amigo?

_"lo ciento...yo no quise..."_

_"no estoy seguro si sonic tuvo que ver algo de la muerte de amy...pero no tienes que juzgar sin antes saberlo"_

_"lo sé, lo sé, lo siento...no debí preguntarte eso... lo lamento"_

_"ya…descuida, no pasa nada, ya vámonos"_

_"si, claro, como tu digas"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Corría a la velocidad del viento trayendo en su mano una flor rosa mientras iba sintiendo gotas que mojaban su pelaje azul, mirando hacia el frente con la misma mirada fría de todos .Esta ves su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y tanto pensar y pensar en amy lo hacía ver más culpable de su muerte. Esa eriza fue la que menos quería cerca de el, pero ahora la quería…no de que le gustara aun no llegaba ese punto de su relación, la quería de regreso, la quería por sus amigos, específicamente la quería por todos.

_"hey sonic!"_

Ese grito llamándole lo saco de sus pensamientos, paró en seco, haciendo ruido con sus zapatos deportivos rojos. Dirigió su mirada a la persona quien le hablo y era nada más y nada menos que el zorrito de dos colas ._"tails? No deberías ir yendo para al velorio?"_

_"estamos en el velorio…porque ibas a pasar de largo?"_

_"que?...pero…"_Fijo su vista en el lugar…ya que tanto estar fundido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. Se quedo sorprendido al ver que estaba justo en frente del velorio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba todo decorado con todas las cosas que les gustaba a amy .Todo era de color de rosa, las flores, los adornos , las fotos que ponían como recuerdos…y todo gracias a vanilla, la mama de cream, ella había decorado todo el lugar, la coneja mayor traía puesto un vestido negro decorado con flores blancas, y hablaba con rouge quien por su parte traía puesto al igual que vanilla un vestido negro, pero apretado en la cintura, con brillo, y cortado por la parte de abajo haciendo ver su pierna.

El ataúd estaba hecha de roble con detalles de oro puro, todos fijaron la vista en donde ahora estaba los restos de la eriza rosa…descendía lentamente hasta llegar a la tierra mojada por la lluvia. Había gran variedad de gente en el velorio de la fallecida y los más conocidos como knuckles y rouge estaban sentados en la primera fila con asientos de madera bien barnizada .Empezaron a levantarse y a lanzar flores al ataúd …casi todas eran jazmines, tulipanes pero ninguna era la flor favorita de amy, a ella no le importaba si tenía aroma o no, si era chiquita o grande, si era de suerte o de mala suerte, a la eriza le encantaba esa dichosa flor que nadie sabrá pero que su corazón si. El ultimo que quedaba era el que aun todavía tenía la flor en la mano, se levanto lentamente dirigiéndose al ataúd…lo miro por unos segundos con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que ahora yacían apagadas sin luz interior en el…y lanzo la flor rosa con gran variedad de pétalos brillantes como la misma magia. Esa era la única, pero la única flor rosada que resaltaba con las demás flores de otros colores. Y era sabido que el corazón de amy fue robado por sonic quien ahora guardaba los secretos de la eriza sin que nadie pudiera saber que estaba guardado en un cofre bajo llave, una llave que se abre solo con el mismo corazón que le pertenece los secretos, pero nunca se supo si ese corazón volverá a abrir el cofre, porque ese corazón a cruzado las fronteras donde no se sabe si podrá volver.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba empezando a retomar la conciencia, abrió los ojos poco a poco comenzando a levantarse del suelo de piedras, lo que le causo dolor de espalda. Diviso el lugar en el que estaba, estaba todo a oscuras y olía horriblemente a azufre.

_"dónde estoy?"_ se preguntaba por si misma dando un par de pasos para adelante.

_"rose"_ escucho entre la oscuridad dándole un gran susto. Fijo la mirada para distintos lados, pero le era imposible ver entre la oscuridad.

_"quien eres tu?"_ pregunto mientras sentía escalofrí persona dio una sonrisa macabra asustándola mucho más.

_"soy alguien no tan normal como tu…..yo soy, Centinel the Demon, el demonio de la muerte"_

_"u-un demonio"_ hablo entrecortada del miedo_ "porque estoy aquí? Donde estoy?...donde rayos estoy?! Habla!"_ dijo alterada.

_"tranquila pequeña, tu estas aquí por una sola razón….por una única y sola razón"_ sentía como cada ves se acercaba más y más a ella, se quedo completamente estupefacta, dura como una estatua ._"tu…te quedaras aquí por el resto de tus días!"_

Le agarraron de los brazos levantándola del suelo, mientras ella gritaba desgarradoramente del susto. Lo que solo provoco que le apretaran más, sentía como si fueran manos con afiladas garras que le cortaban apenas sentía el tacto. Vio como la sangre empezaba a brotar en sus brazos, pero a fin de cuentas solo se quedo callada aguantando el dolor._ "llévensela"_ escucho por último, mientras era llevada a quien sabe donde. Luego de unos par de de minutos la lanzaron descuidadamente al suelo, empezó a aclararse el lugar, era como si estuviera en una cueva sin fondo, siempre sintiendo ese olor a azufre. Escucho un cerrar de rejas oxidadas por detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo que veía era impactante.

La habían encerrado, corrió hacia las rejas oxidadas y las ajito tratando de abrirlas _"que es lo que pasa? Sáquenme de aquí! …Oigan! Alguien me escucha?"_

_"recuérdalo…te quedaras aquí por el resto de tus días"_ escucho de nuevo entre la oscuridad

_"no! Espera! No puedes dejarme aquí!, auxilio!...por favor! Alguien que me escuche?, sáquenme….sáquenme….solo quiero irme a casa…por favor"_ suplico mientras sollozaba a punto de llorar ._"solo quiero irme a casa"_ repitió. Cayó de rodillas rendida llorando desconsoladamente.

_"ayuda, sonic…sálvame"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui termina. ¿Que les parece el nombre de Centinel the Demon?. Muy guay verdad, el va a ser el malvado de esta escalofriante historia de "Traeme a la vida"...En fin, ya que me encanta decir "en fin" este es el fin del capi! bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! . Lo se tarde mucho -_-# , pero no hace falta que enciendan las antorchas... jiji ... mejor tarde que nunca. Bueno esta vez e decidido agregarle un OC, más adelante sabrán quien sera.

Emmm... en que nos habíamos quedado? ... oh si ya me acuerdo!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tiempo sin ti

Abrió los ojos poco a poco,diviso el lugar con atención empezando a caminar lentamente viendo en distintas totalmente confundido ¿como había llegado ahí? esa es una pregunta que ni el lo que veía era pura oscuridad, nada más que eso. Notaba que parecía el sonic de antes de unos quince o dieciséis años, se parecía a el cuando era un adolescente libre y sin problemas.

_¿como puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_oyó cantar a alguien con una voz un poco familiar para el._llevándote hasta mi interior, donde me e vuelto tan insensible_ siguió cantando, sonic fijo su vista en distintas direcciones, pero no había nadie._sin un alma..._ notaba como ese canto se multiplicaba y parecía que eran más de cien personas_mi espíritu dormirá en algún lugar frió_ sonic se tapo los oídos en un intento de no escuchar ese melodioso canto de quien sabe comenzando a darle miedo, era extraño y muy fantasmal._hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves...

Se dejo caer al piso frió ,cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes._ya basta!_grito sonic provocando que todo callara

Pensó que estaba perdido en la nada, sin ayuda, sin esa luz de esperanza, creía que estaba solo. _...de vuelta a casa_Sintió que cantaban justo en frente de el, pero no se dio de abrir los ojos, solo se quedo en esa posición en la que estaba._sonic, mírame_Era la voz de una chica, inocente y dulce, lo que alejaba el miedo de quedo un momento con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los empezó a abrir una silueta rosa con pelo corto... y cuando los abrió por completo...lo que estaba frente a el lo dejo impactado.

Su corazón se paralizo al momento en que la vio a ella, se atragantaba las palabras como un nudo en la garganta_a-amy?_decía mientras se alejaba de ella._t-tu_. No sabia que rayos hacer, reír, llorar, abrazarla ... solo se limito a mirarla con terror sin palabras que decir.

_ya tranquilo, soy yo_Dijo la rosa en un intento de calmarlo. El erizo azul le vio de arriba a abajo, era la misma amy que conoció antes, la misma y adorable amy de vestido y botas lo tranquilizo un poco, hasta llego a un punto en el que se le formo una media sonrisa, pero luego se desvaneció al saber que esa no era la realidad, amy no estaba viva._no estés triste sonic, ya veras que todo estará bien_

_se que eres mi imaginación! todo esto! solo es mi imaginación!, yo quiero vivir una realidad no una mentira, amy!_protesto con la mirada triste_..quiero que regreses con todos, con migo_le hablo agarrándole de la mano. Miro sus ojos, unos ojos verdes jades como el tallo de una flor rosa, notando tranquilidad y felicidad *sonic! despierta solo es tu imaginación... deja de cegarte los ojos. ¡¿Por qué piensas en ella?! si sabes que aferrarte al pasado solo te traerá dolor* dijo por sus adentros. ¿Por qué tanta angustia, dolor y sufrimiento por algo que ya paso? Pues la verdad es que no puede olvidar todo lo que vivió con ella, aventuras, abrazos asfixiantes, moretones por hacerla enojar.

Eso es algo que nadie pero NADIE puede olvidar... ni menos si esa persona formo parte de tu vida ... no se puede.

La rosa lo miro por unos segundos viéndolo en esa forma. Angustiado, dolorido,triste abandonado ¿que más le puede pasar?_nadie me separara de ti, de ti y de ninguno de los que estas viendo ahora no es solo parte de tu imaginación, también es parta de lo que deseas...tus sueños. Y recuerda lo que dicen los cuentos de hadas, los sueños se hacen realidad-

_abre los ojos amy, esto no es un cuento de hadas, esta es la vida. Los cuentos de hadas son solo para pequeños que creen que todo es posible!...pero no lo es!_

_...mmm...allá en la muerte no dicen lo mismo_ hablo dejando a sonic más confundido de lo que estaba_pronto se aclararan las cosas y lo entenderás,me tengo que ir_dijo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la de sonic.

_no! amy, aun no puedes irte!_ le grito empezando a correr para alcanzarla, pero no duro mucho ya que todo se empezaba a hacer borroso. _amy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_amy!_

Se despertó de repente dando un grito nombrando a la eriza, y justo como lo había pensado, solo era su imaginación. Dio un suspiro largo pensando en lo ocurrido. Esa no era la primera vez que le había pasado eso, y de seguro ni siquiera sera la ultima.

Habían pasado ocho años, y desde que amy murió tiene esas imaginaciones con ella. Le era bastante extraño, era como si amy quisiera darle un mensaje o una advertencia de algo, pero nunca lograba predecir sus palabras. Decía cosas extrañas en su vocabulario dulce y amable, como que le decía que haya en el lugar en el que esta las cosas eran más distintas que en la vida, o que lo que en realidad era imposible en la vida, en el otro mundo todo era posible.

Un ruido perturbador que provenía de su escritorio de cuarto lo saco de su dirigió hacia allí, chocándose con todas las cosas que tenia por era su comunicador.

_sonic, estas ahí?

_ya,ya..._hablo agarrando el aparato_estoy aquí tails, que necesitas?

_necesito que vengas a mi taller en seguida, ahora entiendes!

_es algo de vida o muerte o que? es que estoy medio cansado_ dijo sobándose la cara

_bueno emm... solo ven aquí y luego te explico!_

_wow, wow. Oye aguarda, tails?...me a cortado...Pero que marrano es!_se quejo mirando su comunicador para luego lanzarlo al lugar en el que estaba _ya que, no tiene remedio_ hablo para luego salir corriendo a la velocidad supersonica al taller de su amigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo, había montañas de papeles en el taller de tails , y el mismo hiso ese desorden, solo por descubrir la respuesta al problema que había hoy en día. Estaba tecleando su computadora avanzada, agarrando papeles del suelo y escribiendo cálculos en su pizarra, para luego hacer un garabato borroneando todo lo que había escrito y romper en mil pedasitos los papeles que tenia un su mano, a lo que asusto a los demás por su comportamiento alterado.

_...y no se porque el núcleo es así. Porque no lo entiendo?! yo soy el mejor genio de Mobius y ahora me gana la maldita astronomía!_ grito mirando hacia arriba

_oye, tranquilo tails, no seas duro contigo mismo_dijo el equidna

_me lo dices tu que eres el más alterado de aquí

_no te pases!

_nenas, nenas dejen de pelear_ bromeo la murcielaga_ ya, va en serio debemos concentrarnos en lo importante, tails, que es lo que sabes hasta ahora?

El zorrito dio un suspiro soltando toda ira que tenia dentro, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Agarro unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio de su computadora avanzada que el mismo había creado_bueno...como lo notaran estamos recibiendo fenómenos como maremotos, terremotos y todo tipo de climas violentos en otros lugares. La corteza del planeta mobius, formadas por placas que flotan sobre el manto, esta cambiando de una manera poco común aquí.

_que quieres decir?_pregunto el equidna

Tails apuntando hacia una computadora a lo que todos prestaron atención _miren aquí_ el zorrito se dirigió hacia alli y empezó a teclear los botones_Desde un satélite, nosotros estamos viendo todo el planeta ¿lo ven?_(N/A como google map o algo así)_ bien, ¿ustedes recuerdan el bosque central de Mystical City?

_oh!oh! yo lo recuerdo!_ grito la conejita en un extremo de lugar dirigiéndose a ellos_ es el bosque más natural y maravilloso del mundo! mejor llamado Central Forest,el bosque con la forestación más grande de todo Mystical City, me gustaría volver ahí, es tan bello_suspiro con los ojos soñadores.

_emm... no creo que podamos volver ahí_ hablo el zorrito mirando la computadora_ Central Forest fue clausurado, por causa de los fuertes climas calurosos, la sequía abundo en ese bosque. Dejando solo tierra seca y arboles sin vida _informo con su gesto serio dejando a todos confundidos

_p-pero cuando empezó la sequía?_ pregunto la murcielaga sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

_según aquí dice que fue, ayer mismo...

_oye aguarda un segundo..._mando knuckles_ Central Forest no pudo secarse así de rápido, ni mucho menos si es una forestación gigantesca, debes de haber hecho un calculo mal o algo así

_no es ningún error knuckes, no quedo nada, el bosque esta todo seco. Y se dice que la gente se esta yendo de allí por las altos riesgos de temperaturas

_cuantos grados como máximo puede haber? _ pregunto la murcielaga

Tails agarro un papel del suelo, todo arrugado y con garabatos. Intento leer lo que antes había escrito_como unos 55 grados máximos, y lo mínimo serian como unos 40 o 39 grados. Pero ese no es el lugar en donde pasan cosas locas. La ciudad de Central City fue destruido por un terremoto, hubo muchos heridos y muertos también, destruyo edificios, casas, parques ... todo... quedo hecho trizas._hablo haciendo movimiento con sus manos, poniendo serios a todos los que estaban allí_También en la isla de Green Hill hubo un maremoto y todo quedo bajo agua. En Sacred Ruins se crearon grietas enormes en la tierra,tragando todos los hogares de la gente... en el desierto había gran cantidad de lluvias de arenas, el volcán de British island creo erupciones, y la gente no tuvo más remedio que evacuar la isla.Y así sigue pasando en cada parte del mundo.Y de seguro luego seguirá nuestro hogar.

_Porque debe ser que ocurre estas cosas tails?_pregunto con terror la conejita abrazando a su chao.

_eso es lo que trato de entender. Según mis cálculos en el centro de Mobius la densidad y la presión están aumentando rápidamente. La hidrosfera, que es lo que se compone principalmente de los océanos, mares, ríos etcétera ... Actualmente la profundidad media de los océanos es de 3.794 metros, más de cinco veces la altura media de los continentes, y ahora es de 4.587 metros más, lo que causa que halla fenómenos como el maremoto. La litosfera son las que contienen dos capas, la corteza y el manto. El manto superior esta desapareciendo de nuestro planeta por causa del núcleo externo.

_y que pasa con el manto inferior?_ pregunto la blanca

_el manto inferior ya no existe, solo es lava ardiente para ser más exacto, forma parte del núcleo externo ... ah y por cierto, es por eso que el volcán de British island tiene gran cantidad de erupciones. Y por ultimo esta el núcleo interno, una gigantesca esfera metálica, muy semejante al planeta de la mala suerte, el núcleo interno es lo que controla los movimientos del eje, por ejemplo los movimientos lentos forman plegamientos, como los que crearon las montañas de Green Hill, pero los movimientos más a diario son los rápidos, que son los que crean los terremotos. Pero lo más extraño es que todos estos fenómenos pasan cada luna llena...

_cada luna llena?...entonces eso significa que pasa cada dos semanas!_afirmo la conejita abriendo bien grande los ojos, quedando todo en silencio

_.no logro entender nada_ hablo el equidna rompiendo el silencio y provocando que a todos se les hagan una gota en la frente estilo anime.

_es en serio knuckles?_pregunto alguien desde la puerta del taller llamando la atención de todos y dirigiéndose hacia ellos_ han explicado todo un discurso entero para que tu digas que no logras entender ni lo que significa tu propio nombre en latín?_bromeo riéndose a carcajadas, haciendo que el equidna se enfadara.

Era el...que con su felicidad y humor alegraba a todo cualquier que tenia un mal día, el único por su comportamiento alegre y con gran bondad, ¡ni siquiera había cambiado ni en ocho años!, el único que siempre le encontraba esperanza y luz a un día negro, el único héroe que nunca falla a "nadie". Pero siempre hay algo malo en lo bueno ¿quien dice que con tan solo ver su rostro alegre significa que esta feliz por dentro y por fuera? ¿de verdad deben creer eso? Pues temo decir que las apariencias engañan. Eso es simplemente una mascara falsa, seria lo mismo que llorar, lavarse la cara y mirarse en el espejo viendo que tan feliz es su sonrisa y luego mostrárselo al mundo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Puede ser que se muestre feliz, pero un recuerdo nunca desaparece ni aunque quiera borrarlo de su mente, ese día que ... al recordarlo duele pensarlo y aunque quiera olvidarlo no puede ocultarlo , ni en su mente, ni en su propio corazón que ahora yacía con una pequeña herida que no es notable por fuera, pero por dentro si, y la única razón era ella. Nunca se perdonara por no haberla salvado ¿por qué justamente tenia que ser ella? su más grande defecto ¿por qué no corrió a salvarla? ¿por qué a el? ¿por qué a cream? ¿por qué a todos? y justamente eso, había hecho un revoltoso cambio a todos y es justamente lo que hacia sonic.

Fingir una sonrisa aguantando toda la tristeza dentro de ellos.

_ja-ja que gracioso, sonic_escupió el rojo_ que es lo que esperabas que entendiera, yo no se de astronomía_

_por fin llegas sonic, creí que no...

_estuve aquí desde cuando empezaste a hablar mi querido amigo genio_ interrumpió el erizo azul al zorrito de dos colas_ ...mmm... es muy interesante lo que esta ocurriendo en estos días, Mobius va a quedar hecho un desastre si no detenemos esto. Pero cual debe ser la causa de todo esto?

_la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea_ suspiro _ pero mientras tanto debemos estar preparados... si no queremos morir...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_un minutos para salir luchadora_hablo alguien entre la oscuridad_segura que quieres hacerlo?_ le pregunto a ella.

_tsk, me lo dices en serio?_ ironizo en su pregunta_ e pasado estos ocho. Estos ocho miserables años en este "lugar"_ dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "lugar"_ y ahora me vienes con esa patética pregunta de que si estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo?

_oye ya, no todo es oscuridad. Tampoco puedes pasártela así, si es que nos quedaremos millones de años aquí tenemos que disfrutar_

_... para mi todo se a vuelto oscuridad_ musito fría mirando hacia los ojos verdes ceniza de el erizo gris, él la vio con un gesto de cansancio soltando un suspiro. Él, Blake the Hedgehog, había intentado muchas veces de que cambiara ese gesto, pero nunca lo superaba. Años antes ella era una niña indefensa y asustada, lloraba cada noche y cada día, aunque no savia si en ese sitio existían los "días", pero al correr del tiempo se había convertido en una persona solitaria y oscura, que no le daba importancia a la muerte. El lugar en el que estaba era simple desgracia para todos los habitantes de ese infierno . Nada era como el lugar en el que solía estar antes de que toda esa enredadera que vivió la arrastrara hasta allí. Había esperado ocho años a su valiente héroe que jamas llego, pero a fin de cuentas, había superado la realidad.

Ella no le tiene miedo a lo que le puede pasar si sigue bailando al compás de la muerte, no le tiene miedo a las bestias que la llevaron a la fuerza a esa sombría cárcel junto con su único amigo que le quedaba, no le tiene miedo a las cosas en las que se enfrenta cada vez que se sale con la suya, ella ya no le tiene miedo a nada.

Ella...es Amy Rose, una niña indefensa y asustada transformada en en una persona solitaria y oscura que no le teme a nada.

Convertida en una mujer encantada de ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de sus enemigos. En estos últimos años cambio bastante su forma física. Viste una remera color oscuro cortada dejando ver su vientre, un pantalón negro ajustado en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo bastante suelta, junto con una pollera rosa oscuro con collares de decoración y una capa larga color negro combinado con un poco del rosa oscuro. Tenia el pelo largo, adornados con aros de plata, sobresaltando su flequillo disparatado.

Ademas, hoy era un día especial, su cumpleaños de los veintiuno. Ya no era una niña, si no una guerrera, y para celebrar su día en un lugar en el que estaba, se le ocurrió combatir, pero no contra uno, si no contra más luchadores en donde todos los grandes van a luchar para sobrevivir, o perder para morir, "Las mil y un formas de morir" es un lugar perfecto para un combate sangriento.

La eriza volvió a poner su vista en la nada... como siempre lo había hecho estos ocho años.

_bueno, espero que ganes... y espero que no te mueras ahí_ hablo el erizo gris bromeando un poco cuando dijo "espero que no te mueras ahí"

_descuida Blake, no combatiré para morir... si no para calmar mi ira viendo como caen mis enemigos ¿saves a que me refiero?_ pregunto viéndolo de reojo

_Por supuesto, Centinel_ respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

_exacto...ese demonio, recibirá de regalo algo que me dio a mi...

_¿venganza?_ se adelanto él

_sufrimiento, perder todo como la misma nada que me aqueja, y quedar encerrado con las almas perdidas de la gente que muere. Pronto llegara el día en que se arrodille pidiéndome misericordia_ hablo fría

_emmm...venganza no seria lo mismo a lo que estas hablando muy macabro con las palabras oscuras?_

_...¿¡algún día podrías seguirme el rollo y dejar de hacerte el idiota, Blake?! _ grito enfadada de lo que dice el erizo_ es tiempo de madurar hombre!_ hablo enfurecida a punto de darle un coscorrón a ese erizo, a veces amy se hartaba del comportamiento de el. Todo lo que dices el dice lo contrario o están hablando serio y el esta con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que amy no le agradaba en su charla, y lamentablemente, ademas de que tenga que estar pudriéndose en esa sombría cárcel tenia que estar aguantando los tontos comentarios de su compañero. Ya no aguantaría mil años o más al lado de ese erizo parlante... pero después de todo el es el compañero que la acompaño en los momentos de antes, cuando ella solo era una niña de doce años y se maldecía por estar allí, el la consolaba y le decía que tenia que seguir adelante. Es por eso que aun no lo a matado con sus propias manos ... aun.

_ya,ya tranquis. Yo solo te quiero ver reír, haber muéstrame una sonrisa! aunque sea una macabra! anda hazlo!_ dijo felizmente

_déjate de bromas Blake_dijo por ultimo caminando hasta las rejas, pero fue detenida ya que el erizo gris se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

_vamos, no seas cascarrabias. Muéstrame una de tus sonrisas o le obligaras a mi fuerza que te triture pequeña

_¿disculpa? yo tengo más poder que tu. Además tu eres dos días mas pequeño que yo, así que yo soy la mayor aquí_ protesto, sin darse cuanta de que sin querer le había sacado una sonrisa

_...¿lo ves?

_¿que?

_no te puedes resistir al sacar una sonrisa. Reconoce que yo soy el mejor bromista de este infierno

_tsk, además del mejor idiota de este infierno... ya, córrete! no quiero llegar tarde al combate_mando corriéndolo con patadas haciendo que los dos se rieran.

_... emm, oye amy

_ que quieres ahora?

_¿porque es que siempre..._ su pregunta fue interrumpida por un abrir de rejas y el sonido desagradable del hierro oxidado, "ya es hora, esta por comenzar" se escucho entre la oscuridad de afuera a lo que amy entendió de que tenia que ir directo al combate. ¿quienes era los que estaban ahí? Pues esa es una pregunta imposible de responder, nunca se sabe quienes son los que están allí ya que todo lo que ves es la nada, pero amy los reconocía como seres invisibles que no salen a la luz, seres que son sirvientes del mismísimo demonio al que tanto odiaba con toda su alma perdida. La rosa dio pasos hacia el frente y antes de salir le dijo a Neel que luego seguiría con su charla. Se dirigió a la oscuridad desapareciendo de la vista del erizo que aun tenia la pregunta en su boca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se quedo mirando hacia el fuego que se encendía sin razón alguna. Notaba ira y dolor a la vez, que es todo lo que identificaba el fuego en el reflejo de sus verdes ojos como la misma naturaleza muerta que había allí. Dirigió su vista hacia otro lugar y se fue en dirección en donde estaba una pared con armas de hierro puro colgando de ella. Entre ellas había hachas, lanzas puntiagudas, cuchillas filosas. Pero ella no necesitaba armarse de todo para ganar, si no, seria una chica asustada que se defiende por las más grandes armas mortales que días antes mataron a millones de personas horrorizadas del miedo. Igualmente, no se quedaría con las manos vacías, agarro una hoz (N/A La hoz es como una cuchilla metálica en forma de media luna que consiste con un mango para dirigirla) la miro por unos segundos, viendo su reflejo en el metal, mientras se decía por sus adentros de como había cambiado, ¿por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿por qué a ella? ¿que tenia que ver ella con todo eso?. Aun se preguntaba si lo que estaba "viviendo" era de verdad, ¿y si es una pesadilla bastante larga?, deseaba tanto de que fuera una de esas pesadillas pesadas, de que en algún momento despertaría para decirse de que solo era un mal sueño. Lamentablemente no lo era, cada ves que se despertaba por las noches, tenia la esperanza de fuera mentira lo que estaba pasando, que todo era producto de su imaginación,pero la triste respuesta era de que todo era verdad y de que debía enfrentar las consecuencias.

¿Que había hecho para que le pasara eso a ella?. Generalmente... ella no se había suicidado. Si no ¿para que hacerlo? ¿por amor?, por supuesto que no seria tan tonta como para suicidarse por eso, por una persona que ahora ni lo nombraba "novio" ,ni amigo, ni futuro esposo, ni comprometido, ni nada de esas tonterías, a lo contrario lo nombraría como esas personas que le juraron por su vida que nunca la dejaría sola, ni siquiera por alguien más ... un fraude. Pero ella no tenia ni tampoco quería pensar en eso, porque sinceramente le daba nauseas recordarlo. Ella sabe que los únicos causantes de su muerte fue el, ese demonio de mala pinta, pero lo que no sabia y no se sabe desde ese entonces es ¿por que la querían a ella?

_ya es hora_hablo por si misma. Aunque no lo sabia ni en estos ocho años, su más grande aventura estaba por comenzar...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wow nunca creí que llegaría a el tercer capitulo.

Bien que les pareció *Comenten* ¿Entendieron todo lo que explico tails? yo no... es enserio, soy muy haragana y no se nada de la astronomía ... jiji ... que más da, en una historia de ciencia ficción todo puede ser posible. ¿quien es en realidad Blake the Hedgehod? . Se pronuncia Bleick ...¡muy guay verdad!. Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Tráeme a la vida. BYE BYE!


End file.
